


Surprise!

by Fearlesskiki



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Birthday, Borussia Dortmund, Gen, Party, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: Auba attends his 1st casual event with his teammates in Germany but things do not go well for the newcomer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FootballerInDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/gifts).



> The lovely person that supports all my silly antics. Thank you for your not one but two wonderful fics :)X I love you and I hope you like this one :)

_Click._

 

The humming sound of the Batman theme starts to fill the dark room as soon as a pair of hands appears as an image of a bat through the light of the torch light. Famous quotes from the movie Dark Knight follows but the scene is cut short when sounds of a car horn overshadow it. It spoils the whole mood. Grunting sounds and mumbling voices of French foul languages now fill the room as a man walks towards the window, shoving the curtains away. However, his mood instantly lifts when he sees a black Mercedes-Benz parked in front of his apartment. The driver of the car rolls down the side window and waves to the man with a smile.

 

"Just a minute, Marcel! I'm almost done!" he replies to the driver. 

 

The man switches the lights on, heads to his room and positions himself in front of the full-length mirror. He has a feeling that today is going to be a fun day. It is the first social event with his new team, Borussia Dortmund. It is nice to have casual gatherings with teammates once a while to take off the pressure from their professional career. The coaches always encourage it as off pitch interactions certainly increase the on pitch chemistry. He believes that he will have a blast with his teammates. Black shirt, black pants, yellow belt, black mask and a black cape paired with a shiny smile, Auba is ready to rumble with his Batman costume. However, the only thing this Batman lacks is a batmobile. Auba has yet to get a car in Germany since he arrived the country so he has to rely on public transports in order to go around the city. But thankfully today his teammate Marcel offers to carpool him.

 

"Wow, what's with the batman costume?" Marcel says when Auba gets into the car. The German chuckles, tries hard to hide his laughter but fails.

 

"Why are you not in a costume? It's a costume party man!" Auba teases him back.

 

"Is it? But nobody told me that." Marcel says as he furrows his brows. He then shrugs and starts the journey. 

 

Auba turns to the side window and gazes at the scenery in front of him. He takes a deep breath to absorb the surroundings of North Rhine-Westphalia. It is a new city, new culture and new language for the Gabonese. He likes it as new places always excite him. It is the third week now since he has moved to this new city and there is something about Germany that he likes although he could not really put a finger on it. Maybe it is the modern architecture, the disciplinary and well-organised way of people do things or the straight forward locals. Whatever the reason is, it gives him a good vibe. But mostly he likes his new team. The club has an impressive history and inspiring football philosophy. It makes him excited to play football like the way when he was a kid. He has a dedicated and passionate coach that believes in him, always taking care of his well being. His teammates are mostly young and fun people that work hard and play hard. Training feels more fun with his new teammates. This team makes him happy and he has a feeling that he will succeed with this team. When the car reaches another apartment, Marcel takes out his phone to call their teammates. Not long after, three people enter the car. It is Mats, Kevin, and İlkay. Auba turns to the back and is shocked to see all three of them dressed in casual shirts and jeans. He almost slips from his seat.

 

"Wait a minute! I thought this is supposed to be a costume party?!" Auba says, frantically look around to see if there are any bags that might contain costumes but there none. The guys only have presents on their hands and nothing else. Everybody else in the car looks at each other with perplexed faces and then start to laugh hysterically. It is then Auba realises he has been pranked.

 

_Oh, this is great._

 

Now he will be the only alien in the whole party with a wacky Batman costume. Auba has always loved the attention on his presence certainly but not in this way. His teammates will probably make fun of this for weeks and he will forever be known as the idiot that wears a stupid Batman costume.

 

"Seriously, who told you that?" Kevin asks as he wipes his tears with the back of his hand.

 

"Robert Lewandowski," Auba replies with a deadpan response.

 

_Note to self: Never trust your teammates too much._

_Update name to prank list: Robert Lewandowski_

 

But for now, Auba just has to settle for the Batman costume as it is too late for him to change or even buy new clothes. He leans his head to the car window and sighs. The other guys in the car chatter loudly in German, which Auba feels slightly annoyed by it as he could not understand a single word. It sucks when you do not understand the language. Thankfully Germans do speak fairly good English, at least the barrier between him and his teammates are lesser. But right now, he has something far more important to worry about. He is trying to figure out how to be less of a laughing stock. Buildings and automobiles keep passing through Auba's sight but suddenly a little clown caught his attention when the car passes by a park. It gives him an idea. Maybe he could still have some fun with that costume. Clowns make people happy and maybe he could do the same for the birthday boy too. He could make a grand appearance with the Batman costume and entertain the guests as well.

 

_Yes. This is perfect._

 

When the gang arrives Marco's apartment, Auba excuses himself from his other teammates by claiming that he needs to grab something from the convenience stall. When the coast is clear, he turns on his secret agent mode and starts to search for the power supply. He glances around the surroundings and smirks when he spots a grey box.

 

All of the sudden, the apartment turns into pitch black. The room becomes noisy as mixed emotions of disappointment and anxious overfill it. Marco, the host tries to calm down the guests and ensure them that everything is alright. The room appears brighter when a light shines on the wall with a bat shadow. The guests start to mumble in German again. 

 

"Batman?" Marco says.

 

The power resumes shortly and Auba jumps out of nowhere, spreads his hands wide and shouts, "Ich liebe dich, Marco!" 

 

The guests have muted their voices and all eyes are focused on the Batman. Auba could see all their smiles shrinking. He has successfully gotten their attention but this is definitely not the response he imagined. Auba swears that the room is so quiet now that even if a pin drops, he could hear it too. He is however thankful that he is wearing a mask right now. At least not everyone in the room recognises him. Marco is looking at him with a wrinkled face, which is not a good sign. Auba just could not grasp his surroundings. He thought he did pretty well in his performance but from what he could observe, nobody is delighted with his stunt. Did he just offend the whole world? Is wearing a costume to a party consider a taboo in Germany? Or is it just the Germans that have no sense of humour? Right now Auba wishes he has superpowers to undo this whole scene.

 

Out of the blue, a laughter sound breaks the silence. It is Marco. He chuckles and replies to Auba, "Ich liebe dich auch."

 

Marco then pulls Auba into a hug and utters something in German. Auba wishes he could understand what his teammate meant. Marco's tone is rather resentful and it worries him. He could see Marco has jeers with a lopsided smile at him when they meet eye to eye. Auba wonders what Marco meant. But one thing he has reslises is that  _Ich Liebe Dich_ definitely does not mean 'I wish you happy birthday' because it would be weird that Marco replied him with the same thing. His birthday is in the next month and it is too early for someone to wish him. And through Marco's body language, he figured that he has probably stuffed up his German really bad. He then could confirm that he stuffed up the phrase when he sees his teammate and his unofficial German teacher Robert chuckles in the background.

 

Fuck.

 

_It's game on, Robert Lewandowski, game on._

 

But the real question is what the hell does 'Ich liebe dich' mean?

 

But whatever it is, Auba feels like he has embarrassed the host and owes Marco an apology. He dashes to Marco and calls the birthday boy, "Hey, Marco. I'm sorry if I said something that hurt your feelings."

 

"What? You mean you really don't know what you just said?" Marco replies him with a perplexed face.

 

"Erm... No. I don't think so." Auba says in a sheepish tone.

 

"Well, you just said 'I love you' in front of 50 people. And I thought I was being pranked." He giggles a little and continues. "You're funny. And I like you."

 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Marco!" Auba replies.

 

"It's okay. You know, I could teach you German if you want." Marco says.

 

"Of course, I do need a German teacher because I had a HORRIBLE one." Auba replies loudly and gives a glare at Robert. 

 

Marco glances to the same direction as him and chuckles. "Well for starters, happy birthday in German is 'Alles Gute zum Geburtstag'."

 

"Okay. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Marco." Auba says with a wide grin plaster on his face.

 

"Danke." Marco replies with a smile. He throws his hand to Auba's shoulder, pulls the latter close to him and whispers, "You know what? Maybe you can teach me some French and we can prank Robert."

 

"Good idea." Auba replies. Both guys raise their glasses and give lopsided smiles to Robert.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've used two weeks to write this :D I've always wanted to write a Pierreus fic and finally there is one. Hopefully, it is okay :D The setting is in 2013 when Auba transfers to Dortmund. In reality, Marco's birthday is in May while Auba's transfer was in July, which is after Marco's birthday. But I wanted to use the timeline where Auba is still foreign to Germany and the German language. The good thing about fics is that everything is possible, right? :D
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
